bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragger
Dragger is an evolved Pyrus Dragonoid, and is close friends with Pyrus-X. He shares a lot of personality traits with his partner and friend, so therefore will usually agree with what he's doing. His favorite hobby, like his human, is Bakugan Brawling. He is powerful, 870g, and will fight with everything he has, and will not give up when the odds are against him, unless Pyrus-X tells him he has to. Neo Dragonoid As Neo Dragonoid, Dragger first met Pyrus-X when he had been captured. He evolved into Iron Dragonoid after he and Pyrus-X battled DarkMaster and his Darkus Razorgore and won (The Kidnappers). Iron Dragonoid As Iron Dragonoid, Dragger continued to brawl with Pyrus-X. He battled countless brawlers and won. He traveled with Pyrus-X to The Core, where they met DC and defeated him (The Mysterious Orb). When DarkMaster beat them, he suggested they let him take them prisoner so they could destroy their lair and, hopefuly, DarkMaster's mysterious master (Evil Wins). When he battles The Dark One, he wins the first round, but loses the second round due to DarkMaster and Razorgore interfering. In the final round, he beats Razorgore easily, but Razenoid starts absorbing all his power, causing him to devolve into Neo Dragonoid. When Dragger is nearing 0, he starts absorbing not only his power back, but Razenoid's power as well, causing him to evolve into Helix Dragonoid. (Evolution) ' Helix Dragonoid' As Helix Dragonoid, Dragger escapes The Dark One's ship, frees the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, and transforms The Realm into New New Vestroia. He decides to stay there as it's guardian, along with Pyrus-X.(Evolution) List of Ability Cards Neo Dragonoid Abilities *Neo Strike (transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Neo Dragonoid and causes Neo Dragonoid to glow and dive into opponent) *Burning Blow (allows Neo Dragonoid to launch a fireball at opponent, and subtracts 450 Gs from opponent) *Dragon Shield (puts up a shield over Neo Dragonoid, and subtracts 350 Gs from opponent with each blow that the opponent makes.) Iron Dragonoid Abilities *Blazing Winds (launches fire waves from Iron Dragonoid's wings, and transfers 400 Gs from opponent to Iron Dragonoid) *Inferno (sets anything in the arena on fire, and doubles his printed G-power) *Iron Shield (puts up a shield around Iron Dragonoid and subtracts 250 Gs from his opponent with each attack the opponent makes) *Iron Fist (transfers 540 Gs from the opponent to Iron Dragonoid, who punches opponent.) Helix Dragonoid Abilities *Galactic Dragon (adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid, who shoots a powerful fireball.) *Dragon Hummer (nullifies the opponent's ability, and causes Helix Dragonoid to dodge opponent's attacks.) *Firey Defense (causes a fire tornado to rise up around Helix Dragonoid, and transfers 750 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid.) *Helix Laser (allows Helix Dragonoid to shoot a mighty laser beam from his hands, and subtracts 700 Gs from opponent.) Standard Dragonoid Abilities *Dragonoid Attack (adds 550 Gs to any type of Dragonoid, who then shoots out a fireball) *Dragonoid Defense (makes a shield around any type of Dragonoid and subtracts 550 Gs from each blow) Category:Bakugan